


Hallway

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: A sweet little fluffy oneshot of Zarbon and Dodoria sharing a tender little moment.





	Hallway

Zarbon gasped softly in surprise as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, and pull him back a few inches against a large chest. He struggled for only seconds before noticing the pink spikes. A low chuckle was heard, and Zarbon pouted as he turned his head enough to face Dodoria.

“You startled me!” He huffed out, thin brows furrowing as he crossed his arms. Dodoria simply laughed, giving the other man a light squeeze. 

“Sorry,” He said. He very obviously wasn't. He frowned as Zarbon turned away, stubbornly sticking his pointed nose in the air as he let out a little “hmph!”

“You should be! I nearly dropped my screen,” Zarbon huffed, holding his holoscreen in front of Dodoria’s face. They were like the alien equivalent of a human’s ipad really, but could send messages, and were mainly used to take notes or review files. They were also easy to break.

“Then you get a new one,” Dodoria rolled his eyes, grinning as he left a gentle kiss on the back of Zarbon’s neck. He got an elbow to the chest for it, but it didn't really hurt. Most of Zarbon’s strength laid in his legs anyway. 

“Hey! Quit it! You know how sensitive I am there!” The beautiful male huffed, his cheeks flushing teal. Dodoria laughed, unraveling his arms from Zarbon’s waist. He held his hands up grin widening as Zarbon glared at him. 

The man had two types of glares, a pouting glare, and his legit glare. One was cute, and the other was chilling to the bone. Dodoria mostly received the pouting one though. 

“And besides, we're out in the halls,” Zarbon said, a little quieter. “We'll be seen,” He added. Dodoria rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a slight huff.

“Then let's get out of the halls, lock our office doors,” He suggested. His grin returned as he watched Zarbon’s face go dark, and he took a step closer to the pretty man. He took his hand, pulling him closer. Zarbon sputtered for a bit until Dodoria cupped his cheek, and kissed him heavily on the lips. 

He pulled back, grinning as Zarbon took in a breath. The pretty man’s heart was fluttering, and he huffed. 

“Alright fine,” Zarbon mumbled, and squeaked out as he felt himself lifted off his feet, easily held bridal style by the wider man.

“Glad you agree~” Dodoria purred out, a smirk spreading across his face.


End file.
